villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rameses
Rameses is the main antagonist of ''The Prince of Egypt ''and a player in the Villains tournament. Vs the Horned King Having acquired the Black Cauldron, The Horned King set his sights on conquering Egypt, hoping to use it's vast resources in his war plans. After an attempt to force Rameses to surrender without a fight failed, the furious Pharoah lead his armies in an assault on the Horned King's fortress. Unfortunately, Rameses had severely underestimated the power of the Black Cauldron, which the Horned King use to decimate his armies in a matter of moments with a huge tsunami. Rameses was the sole survivor of the attack, and quickly vanished into hiding while his kingdom was enslaved by the Horned King and his undead army. Tartarus Knowing he would need help to regain all he had lost, Rameses managed to find his way to Tartarus, where he made a deal with Eris - agreeing to be her loyal servant if she helped him to reclaim Egypt. Eris agreed, much to the annoyance of Doctor Facilier, who resented Rameses intrusion into Hades and Eris's inner cricle. During this time, Rameses managed to recruit a small army of rebel Egyptians to serve him. Joining with Ruber Hades, having come to view Eris as a potential threat, turned against her. Eris left Hades, taking Rameses with her - and together they travelled to Castle Grimmhilde to ally with Ruber and his growing army. Rameses pledged his small band of rebels to Ruber's cause, hoping this new alliance would further his aim of reclaiming Egypt, which was now under control of both the Horned King and Maleficent. Vengeance Shortly after Rameses arrived, Ruber agreed to launch a massive attack on The Horned King's castle, hoping to defeat his armies before they grew too powerful. Rameses eagerly participated in the battle, leading his rebel army against the Horned King's warriors. His men fought deadly but were scared off by the Undead Army. Though Rameses was not able to gain revenge personally, the battle was won and Rasputin destroyed the Horned King. Unfortunately, Maleficent was able to maintain her hold on Egypt, meaning that Rameses work was not yet completed. Rameses was later present in a meeting of Ruber and his allies when Kent Mansley defected to their side and brought vital intelligence that would allow them to launch a final offensive against the Forces of Frollo. The Battle of Egypt Knowing he would need to keep Maleficent busy while the majority of his army attacked France, Ruber sent Rameses, Rothbart, and a large number of Lizard Men to Egypt. Rameses lead the attack, with Rothbart supporting the troops with his powerful magic. The Lizard Men were able to break through the city's defences and overwhelm Maleficent's goons. Rameses rode into battle in his chariot and was briefly opposed by Lady Tremaine's pet, Lucifer, who had been transformed into a human and given a deadly chariot of his own. The two of them crashed into one another, sending them flying, but injuring Lucifer. Rameses then proceeded into the city on foot, just in time to use his sword to deflect a magical blast from Tremaine's wand, causing her own spell to bounce back on her, turning her and her daughter Drizella into toads. Maleficent retreated, while Rameses declared victory, banishing Hotep and Huy, his treacherous high priests, in the process. The New Order Following Ruber's victory in France, the world fell into his hands and he proclaimed himself King. Rameses, along with Kent Mansley, was appointed as one of the ruling council of the new order. Six months after the war ended, he met with Ruber and Mansley in Camelot after an attempt on Ruber's life, and was introduced to Lord Maliss, their newest ally. A Daughter's Revenge Upon being given her mother's magic wand by Doctor Facilier, Anastasia travels to Egypt, hoping to free her mother, and sister from captivity. After arriving at Rameses's palace, she attempts to threaten him with her magic, though Rameses is skeptical about her magical ability. Insulted, Anastasia unleashes a plague of locusts, and frogs upon Egypt, ravaging the countryside. Frightend by Anastasia's power, Rameses agrees to release Lady Tremaine and Drizella, despite the protest of Kent Mansley. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains